Brothers
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Jack gets the shock of a lifetime when he meets his TWIN BROTHER. The kid is a lot like him and is even a winter spirit! How on Earth are they gonna get through daily life without having huge problems popping up? I don't know. ಠ ಠ b So it's like, T and stuff, I don't own. Rates from Hurt/comfort to family to everything in between. R&R, and Enjoy.
1. Meeting pt1

First ROTG fic. Cut me slack.

* * *

Jack was out flying. It had been a good day, he'd argued with Bunnymund, played with Sandy, Talked with Tooth, and hung around North. Now he just wanted to relax a bit in the sky. As he was flying, something rather quick shot past him, making him jump back. It was a blue flash, and was plummeting towards the ground. It shot back up before it could slam into the ground, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind it. Jack, being the curious spirit he was, chased after. He chased it up and down, left and right, even diagonally! Pretty soon, he lost track of where it had gone, making him stop and scratch his head.

'Where did that flash go?' he wondered, looking around. He barely had time to react as the flash suddenly collided with him, knocking them both oout of the air! They just barely had time to stop, just hovering a foot or two above the ground. Jack focused his dazed eyes on the form of the flash that had stopped hit him head on. It seemed to be having a hard time focusing on him too. They landed in sync, befor ethe flash turne dto him, rage evident in it's hazy, distorted eyes.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!" It screamed at him, clenching a fist.

'Fist?' Jack blinked and finally came out of his daze. He followed the fist to an arm, that lead to a face. The other being had stopped screaming at him and was studying him as well. The other was a boy of about 18, with pale skin that a very light blue, almost white, and snowy hair. He had large, light blue, almost white eyes, making his pupils seem like they were floating in an empty space. Underneath an unzipped hoodie covered in frost they wore a teal shirt with little white stars on it that formed a skull. They had black skinny jeans that lead into boots that stopped just below the knee. Both his pants and his boots were covered in a layer of permafrost. All in all, they looked just like him! Jack and the other boy started to circle around each other, still studying the other. He noted that the Boy had a staff like him, only it curved into a beautiful arc and was covered in light blue ribbons that had small words stitched into them and a white gem floated in it.

"Who are you?" Jack and the boy had asked at the same time. They stopped circling each other.

"I'm Jack." "I'm Jack Frost." They stared at each other blankly before drawing their weapons.

"Were you sent by Pitch?" Jack growled, his eyes never leaving the other.

"Who the hell is that? And besides, you seem like somthing Shade would've created!" The Other Jack growled angrily.

"Who the hell is Shade?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. The Other Jack lowered his staff in surprise.

"You don't know who Shade is? Y'know, the Shadow Lord?" He said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Jack lowered his staff as well.

"No. You don't know who Pitch is? The Nightmare King or whatever." Jack said, placing a hand on his hip and placing the other in front of him in the "Seriously?" motion. The Other Jack simply blinked at that.

"Oh WOOOW we are SOOOO in the wrong with each other here." The Other Jack laughed, clutching his stomach. "What kind of name is Pitch? I mean, Seriously? Even Shade is WAYYY more threatening that Pitch!" Jack smiled at that.

"I know. It's just so stupid. I agree with you on that, and the Nightmare King? Please, he's known as the Boogeyman with the children." He laughed, joining the Other Jack in laughter. The Other Jack straightened up first with a few giggles here and there. Jack had straightened up, they noticed how close their faces were. They looked... almost exactly alike. Sure, the Other Jack's hair was straighter and was porbably more wavy than spikey, and the eyes were too light, but they still looked alike. They blinked at each other and held their breaths.

"You look -" Jack started, eyes wide in amazement.

"Just like me..." The Other Jack breathed out in awe, eyes almost as wide. They each lifted up a hand and placed it on the other's, feeling the cold seep straight from their palms into the other's skin. There was a slight wintery glow from their palms that spread to the back of their hands. Two identidal markings formed themselves there. Two little snowflakes with intracate designs on them surrounded by a circle. It started to snow around the,, making them look up at the moon that had begun to shine rather brightly on them.

"Mim..." They both breathed out, watching it intently.

"_Hello Jack, I see you've met your twin. Take care of him, he'll be able to help you when it is most needed._" Mim said, before disappearing behind the clouds. Jack and the Other Jack looked at each other.

"Did he just call us-" "Twins?" They stared at each other in amazement. It made sense since they looked alike. They were about to say something when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Well now, isn't this just an interesting conclusion?" Their heads shot up, aiming on who had spoken to them. Pitch stood there, surrounded by fearlings.

"Jack..." The Other Jack started, "Who's the dude in a dress?" Everything went silent.

"What?" "I said who's the dude in the dress?" Pitch was getting kinda ticked off now at his clothes being referred to as a dress.

"It's not a dress, It's a robe!" He growled angrily. The Other Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So you're wearing your pajamas unnderneath it." He said, smiling stupidly. Pitch sputtered indignantly at the assumption of the boy.

"Why you little-" "Hey! I'm 318! I'm NOT little, you old coot!" Jack watched as his twin was now up in Pitch's face, obviously enraged. "And furthermore, who said you were even accepted here? After all, you prey on the nightmares of children, so that makes you a PEDOPHILE. You ARE A CREEPY ASS, NO GOOD, LYING, TWO-FACED, UNWANTED, FEAR-MAKING, HORRIBLY DRESSED, ANGST BOMB OF AN OLD MAN IF I'VE EVER MET ONE!" Pitch was actually backing away a bit when the boy started to scream insults at him. And then he said something that would probably scare the ever living FUCK out of Pitch.

"If you do not get out of my sight, I swear to god that I will cut off you head and burn your body, thus sending you to the hideous black abyss of the underworld where you will learn of the true meaning of fear," With that, the Other Jack's eye twitched and he smirked a crooked, demented smirk, "Understand?"


	2. Meeting pt2

Second chapter.

**kaia2cool- **Aww.. Thank you. He just doesn't like pitch. (but who does? ;0) )

**Guest**- Thanks.

**Sympathy for the Lost Love**- Hee hee. Yeah.

You guys, are awesome. This is the second chapter. Sup!

* * *

Pitch blinked his amber eyes at the smaller of the Frost twins, watching as he smiply stood there with a very unnaturally pissed off face.

"That's a bluff." He said. Frost (Other Jack) simply raised an eyebrow before pulling out some matches and lighter fluid.

"10."

"Oh come on."

"9"

"This is stupid."

"8."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not joking. 7."

"Fine, I get the point." Pitch muttered, turning on his heel and stomping off, his fearlings following him. Jack watched a Frost simply doused an pinecone in lighter fluid, lit it, and threw it at Pitch before he disappeared. The makeshift bomb exploded, making the nightmare king jump and disappear hurriedly. Frost giggled gleefully at all the curses he could hear from the nightmare king. He turned to Jack, simply placing the matches and lighter fluid back into his bag.

"How did you even get those?" Jack asked, staring at his twin suspiciously. Frost paled and looked away at the question.

"Long story short, I robbed a gas station at one point." Jack blinked at that before rubbing his forehead.

"Waitwaitwaitwait... You, You ROBBED a gas station? Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was sick of not being noticed so I stole some matches then I took some gasoline and doused the car of a crime boss before throwing a match on it and making it explode." Jack's eye twitched at that.

"Why?" Frost slapped his hands to his face and drug them down, sighing exapseratedly.

"I. Wanted. To. Get. Noticed." He said slowly, acting like he was talking to a small child. He even slapped the back of one hand on the palm of the other to show he was serious. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Fine, but, just... Come on..." He sighed, floating up and flying upwards. Frost followed after him, only shooting straight up in a hyper line, stopping next to Jack.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, floating upside down and following Jack.

"Just... Come on." Jack sighed. Oh yeah, he'd DEFINITELY come in handy when they needed him.

'Thanks for giving me my bipolar brother, MiM.' Jack thought sourly as they continued flying towards the north pole.

* * *

The reactions that Jack earned from the other Gaurdians when they'd seen Frost was actually hilarious. Bunnymund had started to sputter about there now being two of them and asking if everyone else saw him. Tooth had actually just gone over and tried to hug Frost, resulting in him flipping his lid and hiding in the rafters like a cat. It took eleven minutes to get him down, (and there were a few injuries from him bonking Jack on the head with his staff and biting sandy) and taking his staff so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Sandy actually stayed away from him after he bit his hand but waved slightly. He hadn't expected Frost to simply sit on his knees, bow in front of him, and apologize repeatedly for biting him. North was the only person besides Jack that he wasn't showing hostility too. North had greeted him calmly, not made a big deal over him, and he reacted like a normal person, Introducing himself as "Frost" naturally. And right now, they were having tea and hot cocoa.

"So, why did you let us meet him just now? Besides the bipolar and violent tendencies, he's a peach." North laughed, watching as Frost simply sipped his tea while Jack stared at his now rather proper brother. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, legs together and slightly tilted to the side, back straight and head tilted back a bit.

"Because I didn't know he existed until now." Jack said, watching as Frost sat there silently, holding a cup in his hands and a small plate in the other. Damn him for being so calm right now after just flipping his lid not long ago. Frost set the cup and plate down on the table and smiled before burping slightly into his hand, face going red as he was stared at.

"Ehh.. eheh... Excuse me?" He offered, shrinking down slightly.

"It's alright, lad." North laughed, watching as Frost relaxed a bit. Jack looked over at his twin with an annoyed look. Why the heck was he acting like this? He felt like he needed help supervising the other winter spirit so he looked at North.

"Do you think it would be alright for us to stay here for a while?" He asked, being polite.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind at all." North said, smiling at the twins that sat there. He could tell Jack's reason and didn't mind much. It was getting late so Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy said goodbye, and Frost saw them off, smiling happily after getting to know them. He'd even let Tooth hug him, so that was a lot. They followed North down the hallways that had extra bedrooms. Jack went to the one specially for him and Frost went into one next door to his. Before he went inside, he turned and bowed to north with a smile.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, North!" he chirped before going into the room with a simple grin. North chuckled at the random acts of gratitude. That kid was weird. But then again, if Jack was like a son to him, that means he could always accept Frost as his second, misunderstood son.

* * *

Second chapter, yaaaay. Watcha guys thinks?


	3. Of Siblings and Nightmares

Third chapter.

Soo, this has cute brotherly stuff in it.

Summary: Frost had a nightmare, Jack comforts him, and North sees something rather adorable.

* * *

A few weeks went by with no real problems, that is, until Bunnymund came for a visit. North had heard the loud crash, but as soon as he stood up, Jack and Frost went tumbling through the door, wrestling and arguing.

"He's a kangaroo!" "No, he's a rabbit!" "KANGAROO!" "RABBIT!" North watched as they continued their strife with gusto, one not being overpowered by the other easily. That is, until Jack slammed Frost down a bit too hard. North and Jack froze as Frost proceeded to scream in pain and wriggle to get Jack off of him. Jack rolled off of him and watched in horror as Frost proceeded to curl up into a ball, eyes wide and coughing up black sand. His eyes were wide at the sight, watching as it simply caught Jack and North, tangling them up in it and-

"NOOO! STOP IT!" Frost sat up in bed, clinging to one of the sheets, eyes wide with terror and frozen sweat resting against his skin. He stood and stumbled to the bathroom that was joined to the room North was letting him use. He stumbled in front of the mirror, staring with wide eyes at the sight of himself. He was paler than normal, his eyes were red, and tear tracks were on his face. He washed the sweat off his face, blinking as he wiped the water off with a towel. The memory of the dream made him lunge for the toilet, empting his stomach of just flat-out bile, soon dry-heaving.

"Frost? Dude, are you okay?" Frost whipped around, giving himself whiplash as he did so. Jack was standing there in a night shirt like his and his boxers.

"I-I'm fine, Jack..." Frost coughed out, leaning back with a soft, twitchy, weak, smile. At the sight of his twin okay, he wanted to smile, but vomit when he remembered his dream. And that is EXACTLY what he did. Leaning over the toilet bowl, he began to dry heave to the point of tears, finally finishng and shakily flushing, closing the seat and resting his head on it, hiccuping and sniffling at the horrible feelings he felt at the current moment. He clutched his stomach and just let the tears roll from closed eyes, sobbing from fear, nausea, and embarrassment. He suddenly felt the cold cover of the toilet leave his cheek and his body be lifted off the ground.

"Geez, look at you. You really are hard headed." Jack nagged in a teasing fashion with a sigh, watching as Frost clung to his shirt and sniffled. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened that could make him lose what wasn't in his stomach. He layed Frost down and covered him with the blankets and turned to leave. He was grabbed around the waist and hit the floor, dragging Frost with him.

"FROST!" "Don't leave me! Please!" Jack froze at the way that Frost had said it. He'd been somewhere between heartwrenching sobs and desperate pleading. Turning himself over, he could see that Frost had a new batch of tears in his crystalline eyes. Sighing, Jack grabbed his twin, picked him up, and put him back under the covers, joining him soon after. They lay on their sides, staring at each other. Frost's hand found Jack's and he gripped it slightly tightly, slight tears falling.

"What happened?" Jack asked in a low voice, feeling Frost's hand clench his tightly.

"I had a nightmare... I coughed up black sand... you and North d-d-di-ed..." Frost's voice cracked and he began to cry again. Jack's heart seemed to break at the sight of his twin, but he was mostly pissed that he'd dreamed of something like that. Pitch definitely had something to do with it. Jack pulled Frsot into his chest, listening as he cried. This wasn't the bipolar, hyperactive brother he knew. This was a different one, scared, not wanting to be alone. Jack could only wait for his sibling to stop crying before he could say anything. Once Frost had quieted down, Jack sighed.

"It was just a dream, it didn't happen." He assured, looking at Frost. There was a soft whimper from Frost, making him blink.

"I-it was too real. I didn't like it, I th-thought I hu-rt you two!" He whimpered. Jack sighed for the eightieth time that night.

"Frost, if I was dead, would I be here now?" Frost actually thought about that one.

"No..."

"And where am I?"

"Right here?"

"Exactly. So shut up and go to sleep you bipolar pyscho of a twin." Jack aughed, making Frost smile. He hugged Jack and stayed like that, falling asleep with Jack cliging to him as well. Jack sighed one last time before giving a kiss to his twin's forehead, smiling.

"G'night, Frost.." He yawned, drifting off shortly after.

* * *

North watched the whole thing unravel. He was amazed at how Jack acted so mature. But he'd be damned if he didn't get a picture of that so he could relive the memory of seeing the twins so cute and snuggly together.

* * *

Lol, so, the end made me think, "Oh my god, I made North such a Daddy... Whatever, he's a great daddy figure!" so... yeah!


	4. The Fight pt1

Fourth Chapter.

**Anon**- *shrugs* I can too. Why do you think I made him? *smirks*

**snowpelt97**- Isn't he just WONDERFUL?! *laughs* I think Jack would love his brother so much.

Oh my god! Thank you all the people who have favorited, reviewed and followed! You guys, are soooo awesome!

Soo... Yeah. Some kinda sad stuff, Some OOC stuff. Yeah.

Summary: Sometimes, Bipolar is a good thing. But sometimes, it's a pain in the ass.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and sadly, Jack was throwing a panic attack. And all the gaurdians were stuck with it. Why? Well, it seems that a rather key aspect that had wormed it's way into their hearts ran off in a flurry of emotions. Who is this, you may ask? Go read the last three fucking chapters.

Jack was freaking out, losing his head over where his Twin could be. Frost couldn't have gotten that far. And why did this bipolar pyscho decide to run away.

***Jack: Have Flashback:**

* * *

_Jack had been trying to bring winter to the many towns that were due for a snowday. Sadly, Frost had to come along. You'd think that after last night he'd want to stay home _**(See Chapter 3)**. _Well, Frost kept getting in his way and asking stupid questions. One of which made Jack kinda mad. _

_"Are we even visible?" He'd asked, staring with those large, curious eyes of his. Jack growled in annoyance before turning to his brother. Without thinking, he opened his mouth._

_"I'm visible, you're just not visible. So why don't you just go bother someone who care that can actually see you BESIDES me." He snapped, turnng away from his twin and flying off quickly. He didn't even get to see the teary eyes on the boys face before he turned and flew off in pure sadness and grief. _

_It wasn't until he'd gotten back to North's place that he realized his mistake. He'd been expecting to get attack hugged by his twin for being late, but was met with a worried North. _

_"Jack, do you know what time it is?" Jack looked away. Yep, he was worried._

_"It's about seven." He said, smiling sheepishly. North looked at him, then behind him. _

_"Where's Frost?" "You mean he isn't here?" They stared at each other with large eyes before the panic set in. Frost was still a new spirit, yet he'd made enemies with Pitch from when he'd first met him. The two winter spirits began to freak out pretty bad._

* * *

It was courtesy of their little freak out that they were now in a full frontal search. Tooth turned towards Jack, studying him slightly.

"What did you say again?" Jack groaned.

"I told him he was invisible because no one believes in him so go bother someone el- TOOTH, LOOK OUT!" Jack pulled the other Gaurdian out of the way just as a burst of flames flew upwards. Jack followed it, only to see a form falling from the sky back towards the ground before slamming into it with a painful sounding thud. Jack squinted, looking at the smoking form down there. In the snow, a small form was there, pale, white hair blending with the snow. A blue hoodie and black pants and boots was what they were clad in. His eyes widened. Frost. It was Frost! But... who would've beat him up like that. Then it hit him.

Only one person would dare to attack the boy.

Pitch Black.

* * *

HOLY SHIT ALL THE VIEWS?! I JUST FELL OFF MY CHAIR. I love you guys so much.

*If any of you get this reference, I will love you.

Cliffhanger cause I feel like it.

Btw, sorry I completely and utterly haven't been able to update.


	5. The Fight pt 2

Fifth Chapter.

Snowpelt97: Don't worry, Pitch gets what he deserves.

Oh my god! Thank you all the people who have favorited, reviewed and followed! You guys, are soooo awesome!

Soo... Yeah. Some kinda sad stuff, Some OOC stuff. Yeah.

Summary: Sometimes, Bipolar is a good thing. But sometimes, it's a pain in the ass.

* * *

Last Time, In "Brothers"=

_Only one person would dare to attack the boy._

_Pitch Black._

* * *

Jack and the other gaurdians looked at each other. As much as Jack wanted to just fly over to him, he knew he wouldn't be able to without getting in trouble. All the gaurdians hid in the woods, the trees, and the underbrush, wastching to see what would happen before finding the best way to approach the situation at hand. Jack learned that it would just be fatal to throw himself straight into a fight when he didn't really know what he'd do. All he knew was that _he wanted to help Frost_. But he couldn't do anything without dangering himself or the other Gaurdians. They had to wait for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

With Pitch and Frost: WARNING, SOME BEATINGS COMING UP. YOU WERE WARNED.

* * *

Frost gasped for breath, pushing himself up onto his hands shakily as he did so. A bit of saliva dripped from his mouth as he he breathed out shakily to try and keep himself steady. He cried out as he was kicked in the side and skidded a few feet to his right, clutching the abused side and twitching. His back arched upwards and he coughed, spitting out a large glob of spit. He stared with large eyes, noticing tiny fleck of red reflected in it. He wanted to cry out, but his throat was tight and refused to release any sound at all. He looked through his peripheral vision to see who'd attacked him. His eyes widened at the sight of Pitch progressing towards him, smirking evilly.

"Oh, do you remember me, little one? Oh, wait, you aren't little. You're 318 years old, correct?" Pitch sneered, rolling his eyes. He glared down at the shivering winter spirit with disgust. Oh, he was saying something.

"S-So w-w-what i-if I d-do? Yo-u're n-noth-ing but a-a sch-o-ool y-yard b-b-bully." Frost said, dragging himself backwards and propping himself up on the trunk of a tree. His eyes were alight with cockiness that seemed to be genetic or something. Pitch snarled, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Frost's hair tand dragging the broken boy to his feet to stare him in the eyes.

"Then that makes you the victim." He growled, watching as Frost opened his eyes to reveal uncaring white sapphires. He recoiled as he felt something wet hit his face and backed up, wiping at his face. The brat had just spat on him! Pitch turned to see that the kid was currently forcing himself to stand again, even though it hurt. He promptly hit the ground again and layed there from where one of the nightmares had hit him. Frost's head was swimming, and all he heard from the background was an angered shriek and the sound of feet. Looking up dazedly, he saw that his brother was there in front of him, grinding his teeth angrily as he fought off nightmares. The other gaurdians were there as well, and his unfocused eyes noticed light splotches of red falling to the snow. One fell on the younger twin's face, and his eyes went wide. Jack was hurt. That had been all his mind had processed. It was like a black out after that.

"FROST! FROST, STOP IT!" He snapped out of it to regain his sight, only to see he was clawing at something. It was a bloody mess of black and gray. Frost's hands found his face and he backed away, eyes wide as he drug shivering, bloody hands down his face.

He killed someone.

He JUST killed someone.

He looked at Jack, who was watching him warily and keeping his distance.

Jack took a step forwards. "Frost-" "DON'T COME NEAR ME." Jack blinked, watching as his twin's eyes widened, the pupils shrinking to the point of being almost non-existent. He ran and slid, grabbing his staff and disappearing underneath a fallen tree and got up to continue running.

"FROST! COME BACK!"

* * *

...

I DON'T KNOW.

I-I just wanted to write an angsty, scared Frost. More stuff will happen next.


	6. An: Any Ideas?

Fifth Chapter.

**Allison: Yeah I like that one and 'm not telling who "died" so to say, because there is no way Frost is that bad.**

**Snowpelt97: Frost is nuts, just not THAT nuts.**

**This is an AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**OMG, I AM OUT OF IDEAS. So send in some ideas and stuff, I'll file 'em and use em for Ideas for my chapters.**

** I'm looking for some idea of what to do with Frost since he ran away. **

**So, if anyone'd be so kind as to send me some prompts, I'd be more than grateful.**

**Danke~!**


	7. Making Up

_**sixth Chapter.**_

_**So, this was my prompt:**_

_**"What if Frost hid in an ice cave, because he can't face the guardians and Jack because he thinks he really did kill someone.**_  
_**Then Jack spents a lot of time looking for him, neglecting his responsibilities of being the 'bringer of winter, so he can tell him that he isn't mad. The guardians get on his case, saying that Frost is crazy and he just needs time to get his head on straight.**_  
_**Meanwhile, Frost befriends a snow owl that keeps him company & they can talk to each other.**_  
_**So when Jack finally finds him they have a heart to heart, and Jack gets Frost to come back with him to the North Pole."**_

_**So, thank you Michelangelo's Maggie, and to Zaylo, sorry I didn't choose yours. It was a good Idea, might use it later. :)**_

* * *

Frost had lost track of time while running away. He didn't know where he was going, he just didn't want to stop. He was afraid that if he did, he would only hurt someone important to him and others once more. His jeans were ripped, one of his boots had gotten stuck when he'd tripped over a thick branch and was now missing, and his palms and knees were a bloody mess. Through all this, he barely noticed and kept running, clear tears falling and turning to ice as they did. He wasn't as powerful as Jack, but it had begun to create frost on the floor of the forest through which he ran, but melted not long after.

Frost ran and ran until he could no longer take the thick, painful burning in his lungs from harsh breathing and crying all the same. He had only just stumbled into a clearing, legs buckling and he hit the ground on his knees. He kept his head nodded, chin at his chest, tears falling softly. He could hear the gaurdians voices already, laughing and sneering insults at how weak he was, and Jack would do nothing but shake his head in disappointment. He raised his shivering arms to clutch his head, threading his bloodied hands into his pristine locks and shivering as he breathed, tears budding at his eyes. Tilting his head up towards the sky, Frost saw that the Moon had come out. His bottom lip quivering from the mental abuse caused over the years of every other little spirit ignoring him, all because that one being made him a spirit.

_"Frost, do you hear me?" _Now he chose to talk to him? _"I need you to listen. Frost, you-" _

"Leave me alone! I don't want you in my head! Go away you god forsaken jerk!" He howled in anguish, his voice cracking viciously as he did so.

_"Frost-"_ "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY?! OF ALL THE THINGS IN THE WORLD YOU COULD HAVE DONE, WHY THIS?!" He screamed, tugging viciously at crimson stained white.

_"It is important that you listen-" _

"IMPORTANT MY ASS! I-I'm going to block you out. Yes, that is what I will do... And you will never disclose my location... I know you too well." Frost said, chuckling nervously and shakily as he stood, stumbling and grabbing his staff and dragging it behind him as he walked away from the clearing. Manny was amazed at how the boy had blocked him entirely from his head, though he felt rather guilty now. Frost was partially right. He could've done something else, but he'd made the boy be invisible to everyone else.

Frost kept stumbling through the forest paths until he'd found a worthy little shelter. It was a cave, rocky and covered in ice the further down it went. Whether it was caused by him, he didn't know. He walked down, finding a patch of snow that had been blown in there, and laying in it. He curled on his side, feeling worse than he ever had his immortal life.

* * *

The gaurdians had learned pretty fast that that had not been the real Pitch. It had just been an illusion, since it turned out that Frost's biggest fear was spilling blood. Any blood at all, even if was just a small animal that was in severe pain. He'd rather help it until it got better, but even if it failed, he'd know that he'd tried.

Out of all the gaurdians, Jack was the worst off. In fact, he'd been cutting it close to winter. He refused to bring the cold to the world just in favor of finding the boy he called his twin. Bunnymund, North, Sandy, and Tooth weren't really happy with the rapid change in Jack that resulted from just a simple insult that upset the bipolaroid. He rarely slept, not that spirits needed sleep, and he was constantly searching. And it was time that they stopped that.

As Jack walked into the workshop late at night, the other four gaurdian's met him. He looked from face to face.

"Umm, what's going on?" He asked, eyebrow's scrunching together. Tooth was the first to speak.

"Jack, we need to talk about your little search." She said, watching as Jack bristled angrily as it was mentioned. He kept his cool, but his jaw was clenched a little.

"What about it?" He asked, his voice a bit strained. Tooth gulped slightly and reached out to gently touch his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you could, um," She took a deep breath, "Stop?" There was a moment of silence, Jack's eyes going wide from the very idea and the gaurdians waiting for him to say something. Tooth was about to remove her hand when her wrist was grabbed and clenched tightly. He moved her arm forcefully backwards so she had no other way to move but backwards. She moved next to bunnymund and rubbed her wrist. Jack's eyes were narrowed, and of all the things that could happen, his mouth turned into a snarl as he glared at the gaurdians.

"So you just want me to leave him be? He's my brother!" He yelled, fists clenching at his sides. North stepped forwards, watching Jack warily.

"We have reasons. Frost... well, he is not sane. He's not really, all there." He said, watching as Jack turned from them and started back towards the door.

"What makes you think he'd even want to see ya, mate?" Everyone froze and stared at Bunnymund. Jack turned around, pure anger glinting in blue eyes. And when he spoke, his voice was one of pure venom and ice (no pun intended).

"What?" Bunnymund held his ground.

"Listen, if it's scared, injured, and, oh, INSANE, on top of hurt emotionally, it might want to stay hidden. Leave him be for a while 'till he cools down an' you'll have your wacko sibling back." He said, watching as Jack simply turned around and kept walking, away from them.

"You're right, he is all of those," The very sentence made the other four gaurdian's think maybe he'd rest for a little, but nope, "But that's why I've gotta find him." And with that, he opened the door to the workshop, flying off on the wind to deliver winter while searching for his sibling.

* * *

It had been days, maybe weeks since Frost had holed himself up in the cave. That meant weeks of barely moving, weeks of pain from a gash on his leg getting infected, weeks of the fear of being found. He sat so his back rested against the wall, one leg was bent at the knee, the infected on laying on a patch of snow (it was worse since he'd cut it open to drain the pus. It was gross as hell, but it had to be done and he wasn't ready to slip into a coma.), hands and arms laying limply by his sides. His hair, face, and clothing were covered in dried blood, though it wasn't as bad on his hands since he'd cleaned them in snow. He'd taken off his other boot and threw it somewhere, keeping only his socks on. His throat was dry and hoarse from unuse. He had to move. He just HAD to!

Frost groped for his staff, found the silver item, and used it to help him stand. He drug himself towards the caves entrance. It had snowed, so that meant his brother had been over here. In the light of the sun, his pupils blew out of proportion and he closed his eyes tightly, making tears form. The sound of wings overhead had him looking up and using a hand to shield his eyes from the onslaught of light. A large snowy owlwas making it's way towards him and he smiled, simply holding one arm out for the bird to land. It took the initiative, landing and moving to his shoulder so he could stroke it's head.

"Hello, Pechka. You are back I see." He laughed, his voice thin an raspy. For some reason it sounded deeper than it should but he shrugged it off. Pechka rubbed her head against his dirty face and screeched at him, seemingly scolding him for leaving his current state of residence. Laughing, Frost hobbled his way back into the cave, unaware of blue eyes following him. He gose back to his comfort spot and sit down with a light "Oomph" and Pechka ruffles her feathers before nestling against his cool neck and face. He was like her chick, most likely, just a naughty little hatchling that she intended to keep her eye on. He chuckles some and his eyes slide to Pechka as she sense movement. He hides his leg beneath him in a defensive position, not letting himself be seen as weak.

"Frost." Crystalline blue eyes widen, the voice hitting him like a shoe thrown at his face.

Jack.

"Go away." He growled, watching him closely. He was threatening to look at, after all. He was all ripped up, and covered in dry blood. But, oddly, he seemed more threatening with a rather... deeper voice. It was raspy, and gruff, from unuse, yes, but it sounded like he'd lowered it for the ideal of being threatening. Jakc got close, speaking as he did so.

"Frost, You didn't kill anyone. And I'm sorry-" A fist collided with his jaw, and he looked up. Frost had teary eyes and his lip was quivering. Jack realized it: Frost had _every right_ to hit him. He'd treated him like a brother, but also stayed away from him in a way, treating him like he was actually slightly contagious or something. Jack stood, rubbing his jaw and stared at his brother.

"Go away." He said, looking away from Jack.

"No. Frost you need to listen!" "No. Nononononononononono. NO. NO, I DON'T HAVE TO AND NO I WON'T." Frost said, shaking his head rapidly, making the wind pick up. Pechka immediately hid within his shirt. He glared at Jack and it began to storm, almost white eyes truning a furiously burning pure white. Jack walked towards him, through the gathering snow. Groping, Jack's hand made contact with his twin's shoulder and he pulled him to him, mindful of Pechka.

"You didn't kill Pitch. It was an illusion. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say no one saw you." He said, keeping his face on his shoulder.

"Then why?" Jack blinked, hearing the raspy voice and tears. His grip tightened.

"Because I'm an asshole." He said, a tear slipping out, voice wavering.

"You didn't want me."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have spent the better part of three months looking for you." There was an awkward silence and Jack pulled away and looked Frost in the eyes. He looked a bit shocked and then stared blanky. "Frost?"

"That means I've had an infection in my leg for 3 months." He stated plainly, blinking. Jack went paler than he was.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Maybe we're being too hard on him." Tooth said, since Jack had just ran out again.

"Kid's just messed up right now. He'll get over it." Bunnymund snorted, looking at the hummingbird hybrid.

"Bunny, we do not speak of our friends like that." North chastised. Before Bunny could retort, the door was kicked open. Turning with shock, the three gaurdians turned to see Jack, who's face was panicked and slightly scared, with Frost on his back.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, flying to him. Frost frowned and rolled his eyes at once more being ignored.

"Yeah, ignore the one twin as always..." He grumbled under his breath and glared at them.

"Uhh, sorry Frost..." She said, faltering slightly and shrinking back from the viper-like glare.

"Meh. It's nothing. Just the fact I could slip into a coma at any moment works damn well for me." There was an awkward silence, then a rush to get to the infirmary.

* * *

Within a few hours, Jack was allowed to go in to see his twin. When he walked in, Frost was arguing with Bunnymund.

"That's not even POSSIBLE!" "Yes it is, mate." "NO, NO IT IS NOT!" Jack stared at the scene in front of him. Bunnymund and Frost (now covered in bandages) were playing poker and Frost looked close to rage quiting. Pechka sat on the table next to him, and pushed his hand down with a foot, revealing his cards. Straight royal flush. Bunnymund fell over, yelling about Frost being a "Freaking card shark". Frost looked extremely pleased with himself and laid his head on Pechka's feathered back and smiled. Bunny looked up, seeing Jack and groaned in frustration.

"Yer turn to take care a' your brother." Jack nodded, walking forwards toward his twin. Frost watched him warily the entire time, probably still a little more than pissed at him. He sat down and looked at his almost identical copy, who made it his point to look back at him.

"Frost-" He was suddenly jabbed in the cheek with a finger. Blinking, he saw that Frost was watching him with no emotion, sitting on his knees, his head turned to the side slightly.

"Did I really kill someone?" Jack shook his head. It figured that the other would be worried about killing someone even when he could've died.

"No. It was an illusion. Pitch is good at that." Frost layed back down, watching his twin. He was thinking, Jack could see the gears turning.

"Do you think that no one will ever believe in me?" Jack blinked, watching as Frost closed his eyes halfway and sighed through his nose.

"Y'know," Jack looked at him, reaching out a hand and brushing back some of Frost's crystally hair, "Even if no one else believes in you, we gaurdians always will." He smiled at his twin, who'd taken to staring at him with big eyes. He leaned down and hugged his shorter twin, listening as Frost laughed and wiggled in the hug as much as he could. He put his good arm in Jack's face and pushed at him.

"Now go to sleep-" "You bipolar psycho?" Jack laughed as Frost finished his sentence for him. "Yeah, you bipolar Psycho." They laughed and joked until Frost fell asleep and Jack had to cover him with the blanket on the hospital bed.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in so long.

I just had a lot of feels while writing this. Sorry.

Read and review, but thanks for sticking with me guys!

-Raving


End file.
